


La noche que por cobarde te dejé

by berlermolight



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Money Heist, belermo, berlermo canon, berlermo deserves better, berlin y palermo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlermolight/pseuds/berlermolight
Summary: el momento del beso entre andrés y martín,  pero contado por andrés.(parte única)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	La noche que por cobarde te dejé

estabas ahí sentado, tan bello como siempre. te pregunté cómo me veía mientras me arreglaba para salir a cenar con mi esposa, cuando realmente con la única persona con la que quería estar, eras tú.

tú halagaste mi apariencia y me sentí mucho más feliz que todas las veces que ella lo hacía. bueno, realmente siempre me hacías sentir feliz. y cuando creías que no me daba cuenta, me mirabas con aquellos ojos llenos de amor, de aquel amor que solo tú y yo entendíamos. llevé la conversación a un punto donde te hice confesar todo lo que sentías por mi, lo que llevabas guardándote tantos años y creías que yo no me daba cuenta, lo que yo también sentía pero era demasiado cobarde para decírtelo. 

te juro que tenía la intención de decirte que yo sentía lo mismo, que ese amor que tú creías que no era correspondido, realmente sí lo era. pero no pude. te dije que eramos almas gemelas, y que ninguno de mis matrimonios me había hecho sentir ni un poco de lo que tú me provocabas, pero me arrepentí. tenía tanto miedo de que contigo encontrara una nueva razón para querer vivir cuando yo ya había aceptado mi única realidad: la muerte. tú eras lo único que me hacía querer permanecer con vida. por eso, cambié mis planes de confesarte mi amor, y en cambio usé metáforas absurdas y me escondí detrás de esa faceta egocéntrica para esconder lo que realmente sentía. pero a ti no te importó, ignoraste por completo esas absurdas palabras que salieron de mi boca. 

tú te levantaste y poco a poco te acercaste a mi, me mirabas a los labios y después a los ojos. supongo que yo mismo me delaté, porque sonreí y susurré tu nombre, tu también hablabas pero yo no podía entender nada de lo que decías, por estar perdido en tus labios y en tu rostro. y me besaste. tuviste el valor que a mi me faltó. después de tantos años, por fin lo hiciste, por fin sucedió. por fin probé tus labios.

yo quería alejarme para que mi partida fuera menos dolorosa, pero no pude, no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación, algo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida. te separaste de mi y me dijiste la palabra que mejor me describía en ese momento, "cobarde". dejaste un beso corto en mis labios, yo solo cerré los ojos y disfruté, no había nada más en mi cabeza en ese momento. comenzamos a caminar, yo hacia adelante y tu hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos con aquel deseo tan grande que ambos teníamos. te empujé contra la pared con algo de fuerza, y te volví a besar, con más pasión, con más deseo, tú pusiste tus manos detrás de mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello, y yo en tu rostro. creo que fue el mejor beso que he dado en toda mi vida, porque fue contigo. tú gemías cada vez con más intensidad, dios, que ganas tenía de llevarte a la cama y olvidarnos de las estúpidas palabras que te dije... pero volví a la realidad. 

tenía que irme. y entre más tiempo pasara, sería más difícil. abrí los ojos y vi tu cara, repleta de lágrimas porque sabias cuales eras mis intenciones, me conocías mejor que nadie. no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí separarme de tus labios, de tu cuerpo. te decía que era imposible mientras tú tratabas de besarme de nuevo, me llevabas hacia ti pero yo me resistía. tenía lágrimas en mis ojos y un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería mostrarme débil ante ti. nos separamos y por primera vez en esa noche te dije algo sincero "te quiero, martín". tú me reclamabas, me decías que tú me habías hecho una mejor propuesta que la de mi hermano, y claro que lo era... no te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba quedarme e irnos a fundir oro juntos, continuar con nuestro plan.. pero eso solo te haría más daño, y a mi también. 

yo, muy en contra de mi voluntad y con un enorme dolor en el pecho, te grité que no te aferraras a algo imposible. me coloqué mi abrigo y mi sombrero, y te dirigí mis últimas palabras "estoy seguro de que, de una forma u otra el tiempo nos volverá a juntar" como deseaba que fuera cierto, pero sabía que no.

y te dejé ahí, destrozado, probablemente odiándome. en cuanto salí de ahí mi cara se llenó de lágrimas, quería regresar corriendo y pedirte perdón, volver a besarte y confesarte que sentía lo mismo que tú, estar junto al verdadero amor de mi vida, pero en cambio, me limpié las lágrimas y fui a cenar con mi esposa, una mujer que no me provocaba ni un cuarto de lo que sentía contigo. siempre traté de ocultar mi amor y de olvidarte estando con otras personas, pero la realidad es que, aunque me casara con 30 mujeres, nadie me haría sentir como tú. 

desde esa noche no sé de ti, esa noche que por cobarde te dejé. no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, cuantas veces he dibujado tu rostro para no olvidarlo. aunque ¿como podría olvidar el rostro del amor de mi vida? todos los días pienso en ti y pongo la canción que sonaba cuando nos besamos por primera y ultima vez "ni sueño ni amor sin ti" para revivir ese momento. el momento más feliz de mi vida. 

no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber regresado a tus brazos, pero ahora ya es tarde. mañana entraré a la fábrica de moneda y timbre, y será lo último que haga. ya tomé la decisión de no salir vivo de ahí. sé que nunca leerás esto, pero no sé de qué otra manera desahogarme. perdóname por haberte destrozado, yo también lo estoy desde ese día.

fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, y la más tonta también, pudimos haber aprovechado nuestro poco tiempo juntos, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.  
te amo martín, siempre lo he hecho.  
con amor, andrés.

https://open.spotify.com/track/04S1pkp1VaIqjg8zZqknR5?si=U-s_if6eTr6w9j_EqeDL4w


End file.
